This invention relates in general to excavation devices and, in particular, to a new and useful device for sealing a roof of an excavation which comprises a wide surface cave-in shield support member which is adapted to be supported in the excavation at an angle to the roof and a cap which is pivoted on the upper end of the support member and which includes one end formed with a bellows-like construction which extends downwardly to the support member.